


Photographic Evidence

by misqueme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueme/pseuds/misqueme
Summary: Alternatively titled: Karkat Canonically Has Had Several Panic Attacks And I’ve Seen No One Acknowledge This, With A Side Of Davekat





	Photographic Evidence

The meteor is boring.

That’s what Dave has come to understand in the last week. Which technically was not true... at least, this meteor used to be quite interesting, a year or more ago, but now it was boring.

He’d managed to sneak around to literally everywhere. He’d talked with everyone at least once (besides that juggalo guy) and had learned much. In fact, he was excited to learn more!

Troll culture was surprisingly fascinating, even if Dave could not stand to hear it pouring out of Karkat’s mouth in one of his rants or explained by Kanaya in a way that did not help.

Rose suggested he get to know people better. Which, of course, made sense— considering he’d have to do something other then wander around aimlessly at some point. And he’s been trying. Really! He listens when they talk, and tries to pick up on what they’re talking about through subtle consistencies.

But it’s hard, and it takes time, and somehow a whole year has gone by already and Dave is no closer to actually being chums.

Or, well, technically he is. His conversations with most of the trolls seem much more friendly now that they all are used to each other. They’ve even been picking up on each other’s lingo, which is a hilariously dangerous feat. Dave’s talks with Karkat are even starting to resemble actual conversations, even if Karkat insists on making everything an argument, it almost seems like there’s less malice behind the short troll’s yells.

But, all of this aside— the meteor is boring as all hell.

And that is why Dave is wondering around at a time that is considered midnight.

None of them actually know when midnight is anymore, and there isn’t a sun out here, but there’s a particular hour or so where everyone’s sleep schedules overlap and no one is awake.

This is the perfect time to walk around without being bothered by essentially anyone.

Dave has his laptop tucked under his arm, prepared to walk into the common room and do whatever he wants in total silence. Write new rap lyrics? Yes. Lay down some ill beats? Absolutely. Mess around on YouTube and accomplish nothing with his time? You know it.

Dave steps into the room, carefully missing the floorboard that creaks and aiming for the couch. He’s about to jump onto it from behind (a move he learned from Bro) when he hears something.

A rustle. 

A sob.

Dave stops moving, pushing up his sunglasses a little, and peers at the couch. A tuft of black hair is visible against the cushion, trembling slightly.

So Dave frowns, and walks around the couch like a proper human, and lo and behold! There is someone curled up in the couch cushions, his face pressed against his knees as he quietly cries.

Dave fumbles for a moment, because... he never though he’d see Karkat like this.

“You okay dude?” Dave asks carefully, watching the head of dark hair shoot up. Karkat is sufficiently startled. Good one, Dave.

Red tear tracks are pouring down the troll’s face, even through he keeps scrubbing them off with his sleeve.

Dave watches Karkat fight this losing battle for a moment, hiccuping and sobbing slightly. Finally the human extends the metaphorical olive branch. Just because Karkat is a huge jerk all the time... he’s definitely not genuinely mean. And he is suffering.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Dave asked, and Karkat stopped tending to his pinkish cheeks.

“Y... yeah, I— I guess?” He gasped. Dave was now throughly unsettled. He’d never heard Karkat have such... trouble speaking before. Or talk so quietly either.

Slowly, so he didn’t scare the troll a second time, Dave say next to him on the couch. About a cushion apart, to give Karkat some space.

“I guess I... I huh... don’t re— really know what the problem is?” Karkat sobbed again. It sounded like he was having trouble controlling his breathing.

Dave watched, silently observing from behind his shades. He used his hands to make an “elaborate, please?” gestured.

“I-I don’t know it- it’s dumb.” Karkat wrung his hands together, his messy hair falling into his eyes. “I-I guess... a lot of shit went down at the lab, yaknow?”

He stares off into the distance suddenly, Orange eyes glinting in the light. “Everyone was a-at everyone el-else’s throats and then they just— GAMZEE just— and oh god, Feferi and Nepeta and Eridan and Kanaya— Aand THERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE—“

Karkat buried his face in his hands again, red tears pouring down his face as his body shook violently. Dave fidgeted with growing concern as he heard the repeated “oh god oh god” coming from the troll.

Dave placed his hand on Karkat’s shoulder carefully. The teen sobbed and blinked a few times, the dark tracks left on his face reflecting as he shot Dave a confused glance.

Dave simply moved his hand slowly onto Karkat’s back and stated rubbing paced circles, watching carefully as Karkat calmed his breathing. When the troll was done, Dave raised an eyebrow in slow inquiry.

Karkat was still just staring at him, like he had been since Dave placed his hand down, and then the human realized maybe he didn’t like being touched. He’d literally never touched Karkat before this moment.

Dave shrugged and lifted up both his arms as sort of an apology, but before he even said anything Karkat misinterpreted his gesture and a gray blur dove into his chest.

Dave froze up, slightly shocked at the heaving mess pressing it’s face into his shirt. But as Karkat wrapped his arms around him, Dave realized that... he didn’t hate this. He didn’t hate this at all.

And he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and well as he could, and made sure he was sufficiently comfortable.

Dave breathed slowly, making sure that Karkat could hear it so he could follow, and steady his panic. 

But before he could realize it was happening, Dave was slowly closing his eyes, and Karkat’s fluffy head was becoming more and more comfortable, and the room was fading away...

 

———————————————

 

Kanaya strode into the common room, avoiding the floorboard that creaked, clicking her tongue in annoyance. 

She’d lost her mini-computer, and she was quite peeved about it.

Whirling around the couch, she spotted her minute computer machine she’d alchemised and gasped with relief, picking it up and pocketing it in pleasure.

She turned around to leave, and—

Oh.

Oh my.

It’s a very good thing she left her miniature computer in here, because she has a camera feature in it.

There’s a small clicking noise, and then Kanaya has all the proof she needs, a smile growing on her face evilly. 

“Rose Will Want To See This,” she whispered to herself, and re-pockets her device.

How wonderful.

 

 

 

~~~~~~

grimAuxiliatrix started trolling tentacleTherapist at 7:45 AM

GA: Rose Youll Never Believe This

TT: What?

GA: 

TT: Oh my God

 

It’s a photo of Dave and Karkat, snuggling on the couch. Karkat is leaning back against the armrest, drooling obliviously, and Dave is draped across his chest with his arms trapped underneath the troll. His face is pressed against Karkat and his sunglasses are askew, revealing his dark circles and shut eyelashes. They both look comfortable as physically possible.

Rose smiles and saves the image. She can use it either as motivation or blackmail later. 

You never really know, so you should be prepared.

It comes in handy to have photographic evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I just read Homestuck for the first time and I needed to get my feelings out lol :/


End file.
